


Živí mohou odejít

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost everyone dies, Angst, Bitter ending, F/F, F/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proč nikdo nezajde za paní Hudsonovou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Živí mohou odejít

**Author's Note:**

> Než Vám dopřeju vernetovský happy end, odskočila jsem si k téhle malé sadistické jednorázovce. Věnuju ji všem militantním johnlockerům!

únor 2030

Harry Westerling zahájil svou ranní obchůzku s léky, některé pacienty odbyl co nejrychleji, jiné měl v celku rád a zdržel se na pár slov.  
„Dobré ráno paní H! Jak se dnes máte?“  
„Oh dobře drahoušku, jen kdyby mě tak nezlobila kyčel.“  
„Mám říct paní doktorce, aby vám na to něco dala?“  
„Neobtěžuj se chlapče. Nejlepší beztak byly moje bylinkové odvary, ale ty tady mít nemůžu. Leda, že by mi je chlapci propašovali z domu. Ale skoro za mnou nechodí, to víš, mají moc práce.“  
„Tak hezký den paní H. Uvidíme se u oběda!“  
Tak milá stará paní! Harry se občas divil, jak mohla skončit tady.

 

duben 2015

Sherlock Holmes byl naprosto ztracený. Měl by nějak utěšovat Johna, ale sám ce cítil na dně. Možná choval smíšené pocity vůči Mary, ale svou maličkou kmotřenku zbožnovalod chvíle, kdy mu ji John podal do náruče a on ji nesměle, neobratně přijal.  
Byla to Johnova holčička a to bylo vše, co potřeboval vědět. Byl připraven ji milovat a chránit proti jakémukoliv nebezpečí. Ale i geniální detektiv je bezbranný vůči nepředvídatelným hrám přírody.  
Syndrom náhlého úmrtí kojence. Samozřejmě o něm slyšel, ale proč zrovna Johnova holčička? Nedokázal to pochopit. Kdyby to byla nějaká nečistá hra, zásah nějakého nepřítele, … ale Willa byla obklopená jen svými nejbližšími!  
Mary neustále plakala, John seděl vedle ní, ruku kolem jejích ramen a zíral bezvýrazně před sebe, detektiv zabořený ve svém křesle s hlavou v dlaních a paní Hudsonová kolem nich chodila po špičkách, posmrkávala do kapesníku a bezradně nabízela čaj.

únor 2030

„Děkuji vám Harry! Kéž bych vás mohla pozvat na čaj, jako u mě doma!“ usmála se stařičká paní, když jí donesl štos jejích oblíbených časopisů, to se smělo.  
„Víte, že to nejde paní Hudsonová!“ ošil se bezděčně Harry. Pracoval tu teprve půl roku, ale tuhle pacientku měl v oblibě, byla nesmírně milá a rád se u ní trochu zdržel. Samozřejmě věděl, co ji sem přivedlo a dával si pozor, kterým tématům se vyhnout.

červen 2015

„Ach Johne, nerada tě ruším, ale zdá se, že mi došly ty výborné prášky na spaní, co jsi mi předepsal.“ osmělila se majitelka domu na Baker Street oslovit doktora Watsona, když odcházel z domu.  
Sherlock se poctivě snažil rozptýlit svého přítele (a popravdě i sebe) záplavou případů, tak John navštěvoval byt na 221B stále častěji.  
„Ale vždyť byste měla mít ještě půl balení. Tedy pokud jste nepřekračovala správnou dávku?“ optal se znepokojeně John.  
„Vždycky si beru jen jednu, vím jak jsou silné. Oh, tak jsem je možná někam založila. Byla bych přísahala, že jsem je nechala na kuchyňském stole, ale asi jsem je honem někam odhodila, když přišla Mary.  
Snažila jsem se ji rozptýlit, tak jsem uvařila čaj a donesla ty skvělé sušenky od paní Turnerové. To je dobře, že se zase vrací do práce, vypadala chudinka tak smutně.“  
„Ano, snažil jsem se ji vytáhnout s námi za případy. Čekal jsem, že při … jejím ehm … zázemí jí to bude bavit, ale vrátit se do ordinace je mnohem lepší nápad.“  
„Ono vám to jde se Sherlockem mnohem lépe jen ve dvou, že drahoušku?“  
„Asi máte pravdu paní Hudsonová. No nic, pokud ty prášky do konce týdne neobjevíte, předepíšu vám nové, ale teď už musím domů.“  
Jakmile otevřel dveře bytu, zarazilo ho podivné ticho. Mary ležela napůl na pohovce, zpola na podlaze obýváku, později v kapse jejího červeného kabátu našli zbytek tuby prášků na spaní. Dopis na rozloučenou žádný.  
„Asi jí to přišlo na mysl, když viděla tu krabičkou u paní Hudsonové na stole, věděla jak jsou účinné, byla to přece sestra.“ chmurně konstatoval Lestrade.  
Sherlock neříkal nic, jen svého přítele držel kolem ramen.

březen 2030

Jakmile Harry Westerling vstoupil to ráno do pokoje s táckem léků, věděl, že je zle.  
„Paní H!“ vykřikl bezděčně a honem stiskl pohotovostní tlačítko.  
Později, když už byla jeho pacientka v nemocniční posteli, napojená na přístroje, poplácala ho ten den sloužící doktorka po rameni: „No tak, mladý muži, netrapte se tím. Už je jí skoro devadesát a ta mrtvice nebyla nijak nečekaná. Měli jsme ji tady víc jak čtrnáct let a problémy s krevním tlakem měla už dlouho.“  
„A nikdy za ní nikdo nepřišel?“  
„Když jste dostal na starosti tohle křídlo, četl jsme přece zběžně spisy pacientů, které dostanete na starost, ne?“  
„Ale ona se vždycky zdála tak hodná ...“  
„Harry, až budete na světě tak dlouho jako já, tak se nad takovýma věcma přestanete pozastavovat.“

 

prosinec 2015

John se vrátil zpátky na Bakers Street ani ne čtrnáct dní po pohřbu. Nedokázal zůstat v bytě, kde mu všechno připomínalo Willu a Mary. Měli se odstěhovat už dávno, třeba by v novém prostředí na Mary všechno tak nepadalo, třeba …  
Byl to právě rok, co své ženě odpustil její lži a střelbu na Sherlocka. Rok během kterého se tolik stalo. Alespoň že hackerský žertík několika zlomyslných ajťáků zachránil Sherlocka před exilem.  
Večer přijde několik přátel, aby oslavili svátky pohromadě, ale v tuhle chvíli byli John a jeho přítel v bytě sami.  
„Uvažovali jsme o rozvodu.“ řekl z ničeho nic.  
Sherlock zvedl hlavu ze svého křesla.  
„Já a Mary, … pochopili jsme, že … to nebude dlouhodobě fungovat. Jen jsme chtěli počkat, aby nebyla úplně sama dokud byla ...“ John ucítil knedlík v krku: „...Willa miminko. Nechal bych jí u Mary .. se … se stíháním zločinců péče o dítě moc dohromady nejde ...ale vídal bych ji … každý víkend a kdykoliv bych chtěl, Mary … vyšla by mi vstříc. Je to ...absurdní, ale začali jsme se těšit … na náš nový oddělený život, … najednou když jsme si to vyjasnili, tak se nám ulevilo.  
A potom … nechtěl jsem, aby zůstala sama … ale asi to nestačilo … já jsem se měl kam vrátit, ona … asi měla pocit, že už nemá nic.“  
„Je mi to moc líto Johne, jakkoliv jsem rád, že jsi zpátky, takhle jsem si to nepředstavoval. A vyčítám si, že jsem na Mary nepoznal … jak zle na tom je.“  
„Když jsem to nepoznal ani já ...“  
Nakonec je z depresivních uvah vytrhli hosté: Lestrade, Molly, Mike Stamford, Anderson se svou novou přítelkyní a naprosto nečekaně se objevil i Mycroft.  
Snažil se průběh vánoční párty moc nenarušovat, stáhl se do koutku, kde se pustil do tácu sušenek a pozoroval dění.  
Teprve později, když už přítomní nedávali tolik pozor, vzal si svého bratra stranou: „Možná bys měl zvážit setrvání doktora Watsona na Baker Street, Sherlocku!“  
„A to proč drahý bratře?“  
„Mám podezření, že se smrtí jeho ženy a dcery nebylo vše tak, jak se zdá.“  
„Jestli snad naznačuješ, že s tím měl John něco společného ...“ Sherlock zvedl hlas.  
„“Já jen říkám ...“ spustil starší Holmes, ale byl přerušen paní Hudsonovou, kterou do kuchyně přilákaly zvuky počínající hádky.  
„Oh, Mycrofte, ty jsi snědl skoro všechny zázvorové koláčky! Přinesu zezdola ještě jeden tác.“ a diplomaticky se odporoučela.  
„No nic bratříčku drahý, nechci ti kazit svátky, ale dávej na sebe pozor. Něco se děje! Ještě se ozvu, až zjistím více.“  
Sherlocka tenhle tón poněkud usmířil: „Tak veselé vánoce Mycrofte a nepřejídej se tolik tím sladkým nebo to s tebou sekne!“  
Tahle rada se ukázala jako marná, protože detektiv zaslechl, jak se jeho starší bratr na schodech srazil s paní Hudsonovou, která mu vnutila další krabici sušenek sebou: „Když už musíš odejít!“

 

březen 2030

„Je od vás hezké Harry, že jste tu počkal až do konce.“ řekla doktorka Ferrisová, když vyplňovala úmrtní list.  
„Nějak jsem měl pocit, že by tu s ní někdo měl zůstat. A co teď? Když nemá žádné příbuzné?“ optal se zdravotník.  
„Mám v její složce jedno telefonní číslo, snad pořád platí. Sice to není úplně předpisové, ale jestli chcete, můžete tam zavolat vy.“  
„Udělám to paní doktorko.“  
„Dobře, Harry! A jděte se trochu vyspat.“

 

prosinec 2015

Tentokrát to byl Shrlock, kdo seděl s prázdným pohledem na pohovce a John ho držel kolem ramen. Dva dny zpátky ráno volala Anthea, že našla Mycrofta v jeho domě mrtvého. Co zpočátku vypadalo na nečekaný, ale ne úplně překvapivý infarkt se po lékařském ohledání změnilo v zákeřnou otravu.  
„Vysoká dávka nějakých léků na krevní tlak! Ale jak Johne? Proboha jak? Vždyť si dával takový pozor!“  
„Nevím, snad jeden drink na některém politickém jednání? Některý zdánlivý spojenec? Ty léky byly zahraniční?“  
„To sice ano, ale tady v Británii běžně k dostání. Bere je kde, kdo … naše matka, paní Hudsonová … dokonce i Mike Stamford!“

 

březen 2030

Harry Westerling dokončil hovor a sedl si na židli. Kremace bez obřadu. Co vlastně čekal? To byl osud většiny jejich pacientů.  
Nakonec si vzal kabát a vyrazil ven, měl přece správně dnes mít volno, tak co?

 

duben 2016

Molly Hooperová seděla v bytě paní Hudsonoví u čaje a jablečného koláče.  
„Ach drahoušku, chlapci mi nějak dělají starosti!“  
„No nebyl to pro ně jednoduchý roka paní Hudsonová. Nejdřív Johnova holčička, pak Mary a nakonec, zrovna o vánocích Sherlockův bratr. On sice rád mluvil, o tom, jak ho nesnáší, ale ve skutečnosti to s ním strašně otřáslo.  
Až se bojím, že … je skálopevně přesvědčený, že všechna ta úmrtí má na svědomí stejná osoba. Je tím úplně posedlý!“  
„No právě a dokonce se bojím, že se začínají odcizovat s Johnem. Přitom kdy jindy by měli držet víc při sobě než teď? … Ještě šálek má drahá?“  
„Asi bych měla být s kofeinem trochu opatrnější, ale dobře, ještě jeden.“  
Bytná jí nalila a pokračovala: „Víte, co se mezi nimi děje? Jste tu v poslední době hodně často.“  
„Sherlock se potřebuje trochu vypovídat, John má přece jen přátele … třeba chodí každý pátek s Gregem do hospody, ale Sherlock ...“  
„Vidíte, toho hodného pana inspektora bych měla také někdy pozvat.“  
Molly se zasmála: „Dobře, příště ho přivedu!“  
„Oh, drahoušku, nějak jste zbledla.“  
Molly se skutečně začala cítit trochu nejistě: „To nic, to se mi teď stává často.“  
„Hoši by měli tyhle nesmysly hodit za hlavu trávit víc času spolu, vždycky jsem měla pocit, že ti dva patří k sobě.“  
„No, možná po všech těch tragédiích potřebují naopak trochu prostor … vyčistit si hlavu ...“  
„Nesmysl! Ale Molly, vy opravdu nevypadáte dobře!“  
„Máte … pravdu … nějak … se mi … špatně … dýchá ...“

 

březen 2030

Detektiv inspektor ve výslužbě Gregory Lestrade položil telefon a obrátil se na svou ženu: „Potřebuju si zajít na jednu návštěvu.“  
„Co kdybych vzala kluky a šli jsme všichni?“  
Lestrade se chvíli zamyslel: „Nebude to moc veselá návštěva.“  
„Já vím!“  
„Ale máš pravdu, půjdem všichni, řeknu klukům. Aspoň nebudou celé odpoledne jen pařit.“

 

duben 2016

Moly se chytila za hrudník a začala se sesouvat ze židle: „Paní H … prosím … zavolejte … záchranku ...“  
„Bohužel nemůžu drahoušku.“  
Molly na ni vytřeštěně hleděla a paní Hudsonová s úsměvem pokračovala: „Víte, musíte odejít. Postavia jste se mezi moje chlapce a to nejde. Navíc jste těhotná, jestli se nemýlím … a to už je příliš velká komplikace, ještě by si Sherlock mohl začít myslet, že si vás musí vzít ...“  
„Ale … to … není … není Sherlockovo ...“ vypravila ze sebe Molly.  
„Není? … ale trávila jste s ním tolik času! No nedá se nic dělat, teď už vás nemůžu zachránit, tak se jen uvolněte a nedělejte si to těžší, drahoušku.“  
„Vy … vy jste Willu … Mary …?“  
„Ano, visely na chudáku Johnovi jako závaží, musela jsem ho osvobodit, aby se mohl vrátit k Sherlockovi. Bylo to jednoduché, přitisknout polštář na tvářičku, nikdo mě nepodezíral!  
A Mary, prášky v jejím čaji a pak jsem jí zbytek tuby vsunula do kapsy, když jsme se objaly na rozloučenou.  
A na vánoce ten vlezlý Mycroft! Chtěl aby se John odstěhoval z Baker Street a měl samé temné narážky, ale mě vůbec nepodezíral … klidně si ode mě vzal celou krabici „vylepšených“ zázvorek. Pche!  
A moji hoši také nic netuší, ani se nic nedozví. Popláčou si chudáčkové, ale jistě je to zase sblíží.“  
Molly sebrala poslední zbytky sil a s nečeknou energí vyrazila na chodbu, paní Hudsonová hned za ní, překvapivě rychlá na dámu svého věku.  
Nebylo pro ni těžké srazit slábnoucí Molly na zem, popadla hadr na podlahu a snažila se jí ho přitisknout na obličej.  
„Opravdu mi to komplikujete má drahá, takhle mi to neprojde jako těhotenská komplikace, ale budu vás muset uklidit někam na ulici a nafingovat přepadení … to není hezké, takhle zatěžovat osobu mého věku.“  
V tom se otevřely vchodové dveře a do chodby se nahrnuli Sherlock a John následovaní inspektorem Lestradem. Zjevně byli zabraní do diskuze nad případem.  
Paní Hudsonová jen zvedla hlavu a naprosto konverzačním tónem pravila: „Hoši, přijďte za chvíli, až tu uklidím.“

březen 2030

Greg Lestrade stál čelem k náhrobním kamenům a nevěděl, co říct.  
Je po všem?  
To už dávno!  
Konečně můžete mít klid?  
Jako by tihle ještě někdy mohli nalézt pokoj. Ale snad … ano.  
Molly ho objala kolem ramen a společně v tichosti přehlíželi tu řadu hrobů.  
S takovou zátěží na bedrech spolu Sherlock a John nedokázali zůstat. Doktor se dostal k humanitárním pracovníkům do Sýrie a Sherlock dál řešil případy v Londýně. Jen už nebydlel na Baker Street, chvíli zůstal v bytě po Mycroftovi, než si našel něco vlastního poblíž Russel Square.  
Oba se snažili ze všech sil pomáhat, zachránit co nejvíc životů, aby setřásli tu řadu mrtvých, která je strašila. Ale ani stovky, tisíce zachráněných nemohly být dost.  
John zemřel v listopadu 2018, kryl vlastním tělem skupinku dětí v ostřelovaném domě. Kupodivu měl stále jako svůj nouzový kontakt uvedeného Sherlocka, tak se tu smutnou zprávu dozvěděli od něj.  
Greg a Molly byli překvapení, jak klidně to detektiv přijal a po pohřbu se ho snažili mít raději pod dohledem. Jednou si ale vzal Sherlock inspektora stranou a řekl mu: „John beze mě vydržel přes dva roky, takže mu dlužím jistou dávku trpělivosti, nemusíte mě hlídat.“  
Dál řešil případy, ale ani Donovanová si už netroufla mít jakékoliv rýpavé poznámky. Bral od Scotland Yardu téměř jen takové případy, kdy šlo o život: nezvěstné děti, únosy a sériové vrahy, kterým tak mohl vyrvat další oběť.  
Nakonec během jedné ožehavé operace obešel policejního vyjednavače (i Lestrada samého) a vyměnil se za dětské rukojmí v rukou zoufalého pachatele. Neskončilo to dobře, ten člověk měl ostrý nůž a stihl ho použít dřív než inspektorovi muži dokázali zasáhnout.  
Když o tom zpětně Greg přemýšlel, došlo mu, že měl Sherlock zbytek své existence spočítaný téměř na den.  
Najednou si uvědomil, že na hřitově nestojí sami, kousek o podál přešlapoval urostlý mladý muž.  
„Dobrý den.“  
„Ach, vy jste ten mladík, co mi dnes volal, poznávám vás po hlase.“  
„Ano. Těžko uvěřit, že je všechny zabila, zdála se jako taková milá paní.“ prohlásil psychiatrický ošetřovatel.  
„Ano, tyhle všechny má na svědomí a taky naše první dítě. Pokusila se otrávit i tady Molly, byla tehdy těhotná ...“ odpověděl mu inspektor a přitiskl si svou ženu k sobě, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že alespoň ona mu zůstala zachována.  
„Ale stejně vám, řeknu, že mě zamrazilo, kdykoliv si postěžovala, jak ráda by mě pozvala na čaj.“ přiznal se Westerling. Pak se podíval na jména na všech těch náhrobních kamenech, zleva do prava následovali: John H. Watson, Wilhelmina Agnes Watsonová, Mary Watsonová, Mycroft Holmes a teprve pak odpočíval Sherlock Holmes.  
„Oni neleží vedle sebe?“  
„Nechtěli to tak, až mě to překvapilo.Taky jsem si vždycky myslel, že ti dva patří k sobě, od první chvíle mezi nimi byla úžasná chemie. Trvalo jim strašně dlouho, než si to uvědomili, ale dostávali se k tomu.“  
Takhle mezi ně Martha Hudsonová položila řadu mrtvých.“  
„Měla pocit, že jim stojí v cestě.“  
„Nojo, mladíku, ale živí mohou odejít. Rozvody jsou dnes běžná věc, Mycroft by nepřekážel štěstí svého bratra, ... nebyla to nepřekročitelná překážka. Tahle řada hrobů se jí stala a nikdy to Martě Hudsonové neodpustím.“  
Mladý ošetřovatel sklopil hlavu a chystal se k odchodů.  
„A my taky půjdem, ne?“ zeptala se Molly. Když její muž kývl, rozhlédla se po hřbitově, kde v dálce pobíhali dva kluci, tak osm, deset let.  
„Williame! Johne! Jdeme domů!“

**Author's Note:**

> Takhle to dopadá, když jdete za svým doslova přes mrtvoly. Snad Vás to zaujalo a potěší mě Vaše názory!
> 
> P.S.: Vůbec netuším, zda existují medikamenty na krevní tlak, dost silné, aby mohly zabít, ale odpusťte mi to jako autorskou licenci. Potřebovala jsem nějaký běžný lék.


End file.
